


Cooking With Princess and Entomologist

by minamiskotori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, cake baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Gonta asks Sonia Nevermind to bake a cake with him. She certainly can't refuse this offer. After all, what can go wrong?





	Cooking With Princess and Entomologist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghaskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Ghaskan, one of my favorite authors on this site! I don't know if Sonia is one of his favorite characters, but I know that Gonta is, and I wanted to write about these two doing something sweet together!  
> Oh, and I hope I wrote these two characters right.

“Alright, now you need to crack two eggs in the bowl,” Sonia instructed. She was teaching her friend (well, not exactly a friend, but more of an acquaintance) Gonta Gokuhara, how to cook at his own request. She didn’t know why Gonta would choose her instead Teruteru, the Ultimate Cook himself. Gonta probably thought that because Sonia was a lady, she had to be wise, talented, and couldn’t do anything wrong. As weird as it was, however, Sonia still felt honored that she would get to teach somebody how to do something.

When Sonia looked at the bowl to see how Gonta was doing, she raised an eyebrow when she saw that Gonta put the eggshells into the bowl along with the yolk. Still, it was his first time cooking, so maybe letting him experiment was okay?

“Now, Gonta, you’ll need a splash of milk,”

“Oh, okay!” Gonta walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. Unfortunately, on the way back, Gonta tripped and spilled the milk all over the floor, much to the surprise of both Sonia and himself.

“Gonta is sorry! He can be a bit clumsy, which is not what a gentleman should be!” 

A bit clumsy? Sonia thought. It was hard to imagine such a large, bulky man as Gonta tripping and spilling milk. Then again, it was still an accident, and accidents like this could be easily forgiven. She grabbed a towel off the oven rack and cleaned the mess up. 

“Thank you so much, Sonia” But after saying those kind words, Gonta added, “But we don’t have any more milk. Now we can’t make our cake!”

“Don’t worry about it, Gonta. Surely...uh…” Sonia pondered about what other foods could substitute for milk. “Wait, I’ve got it! We can use yogurt in place of milk! Hopefully that makes sense.”

“Really? Gonta doesn’t think that’ll work...” 

“Oh…” Sonia went back to thinking again for a few seconds, “Then how about Ice Cream?”

“Gonta can do with that! After all, Ice Cream is sweet and is in the same food group as milk!”

“I’m glad you think that! After all, it's fine to shake things up now and then!”

After the two mixed the batter up (and got it all over themselves), and poured it into the tin (rather sloppily), it was time to put it in the oven. They didn’t know exactly how long a cake should bake for, but Gonta thought that 60 minutes would be enough. 

While waiting for the cake to bake, Sonia and Gonta decided to play a card game. Just as Gonta was going to say, “Go Fish!” The smoke alarm started ringing loudly. Naturally, this drove Sonia and Gonta into a panic. They ran off to the kitchen and saw that smoke was trailing out of the oven. Gonta opened the oven door, and coughed as more smoke flew up in his face. Sonia hastily threw on oven mitts and yanked the burning cake out of the oven. Gonta turned on the ceiling fan to blow all the smoke out of the kitchen. As soon as the cake cooled down, it now looked like a large, black brick. 

Sonia and Gonta stared down at the cake, before looking at each other nervously. Tears welled up in Gonta’s eyes and his lower lip was quivering. “This is all Gonta’s fault!” He yelled loudly, before wiping his face with one of the towels on the rack. “If Gonta wasn’t so stupid, then the cake would’ve turned out fine!” He put the towel away and hung his head down.

The princess felt pitiful looking at him like this. Even though Gonta happened to be clumsy with putting the ingredients in, it was also her fault for not following the recipe correctly. Sonia never wanted to make Gonta ashamed, and yet here she was.

“Gonta,” She asked softly.

Gonta looked at princess and brushed his wild hair out of his face, “Yes, Sonia?”

“It was my fault, too. The truth is, I’m not the best cook either. Even though I am a princess, I never learned how to bake a cake.”

"What?” Gonta’s eyes widened with shock, “But you’re a lady! Didn’t you know this stuff already?”

“Well, I don’t know everything, Gonta. I hoped cooking with you would help me get better at it myself, but unfortunately, it didn’t.”

“Gonta guesses that he and Sonia still have a long way to go to become a gentleman and a lady.”

“I guess we do,” Sonia remarked. “Now, do you think we can go out for some chocolate cake instead?”

“Yeah! Gonta can work with that!”


End file.
